Element Sage
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto was trained by three people and will be a force of the elements
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Elemental Sage**

 **I don't own Naruto**

A blond haired boy was fleeing on foot as several villagers run after him "Get the demon," they shouted as they cornered the boy and start to beat him.

In another part of the village a man with white hair was walking around when he heard yelling. He headed in that direction and what he saw pissed him off "what the hell are you doing," shouted the man with pure rage.

"Lord Jiraiya; avenge your students death; we have the demon," shouted a village as Jiraiya glared at the man. The man formed a Rasengan and slammed it in to the stupid fool.

"He is under my protection," glared Jiraiya.

"But Jiriaiya-sama why are you protecting the demon," shouted another man only for his throat to be slash

"You are all under arrest," said a man with a mask calmly as the mob is taken away.

Jiraiya and the masked ninja walk to the injured boy. "Let's take him to Hokage-sama," said the masked ninja.

"Why not the hospital?" asked Jiraiya.

"They refuse to help him due to what he contains," said masked ninja with a defeated sigh.

Jiraiya holds the boy and disappears along with the other ninja.

An old man was sitting in his desk with a red robe on "why does the council have meetings?" said the man as the two ninja appeared "Jiraiya, Weasel what happened," said the old man as he sees Naruto's body "so that is why," he said as call for his doctor.

The man walks in and sigh "Lord Hokage this is the third time this week," said the doctor pissed.

"Put him on the table and I shall heal the poor boy. Five years old and the hero is hated for his burden," said the doc.

The Anbu step up "I have question Hokage-sama," he said.

"Who is his father; I have idea but I want to confirm it," said the Raven hair Anbu.

The Hokage puts up a barrier "I have a mission for you three and I tell you; it is the Yondaime. Jiraiya already know; now your mission is to teach Naruto-kun for six years and then we shall place him on a team," said the Kage.

The doctor step up "I guess you want him to learn Medical Ninjutsu from me," he asked.

"You reach have something to bring to the table and make him as strong as a Sannin if not Kage," said the old man.

Naruto wakes up and see three people he knows "Anbu-san, Doctor-san, Jiji; who is the other old man?" he asked.

"My name is Jiraiya and the three off up have given a mission to train you Naruto," said the man. We are heading out of the village so you can learn with no one holding you back," said the man

"I would like to sensei," said Naruto.

The four well head right now since you are healed," said Jiraiya.

Next day the three were writing up a schedule for Naruto and woke him up "alright Naruto we will for a month then rotate for next six years," said The Anbu.

"Doctor Hitro will teach you first mostly how control you chakra increase you reserves," said Jiraiya.

Next will be Itachi or as you know him weasel," said Jiraiya. He will teach you genjutsu and Kenjutsu and throwing weapons.

Finally I shall teach you Ninjutsu and Taijutsu," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front Hitro "alright you must unlock you chakra," said the kind doctor. First put your hands like this and find you center and bring it out," said the Doctor.

Naruto sits down and does as told and after a few minutes a blue hue form around Natruto then explodes out word shocking his sensei. The man smiles "I can already tell you will problem with your control but with our training you will be great," said the man.

"First I want to climb a tree bring you control up," he said.

Naruto looks at him "but Sensei I know how to climb," he said as the doctor walks up the tree with just his feet "awesome," said Naruto.

The doctor throws a kunai "I want you to use that kunai to mark you progress and get to where I am out," said the doctor. Focus it on your feet the chakra and run up to get a head starts," said Hitro.

Naruto does and runs up but is blasted back. "Too much chakra you will be blasted back; too little and you will fall off," said Hitro.

Naruto reduces the chakra a little and runs up and get a little first before fall off but he manages to cut the tree with the knife.

Naruto continues for the whole day showing determination to not give up. For two day Naruto kept up the exercise and finally got to the top after the second day "well done Naruto," said the doctor.

"I have a jutsu the three of use would like you to learn," said Hitro as he hand Naruto the scroll.

"Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto as he read the name of the jutsu.

Thank you; sensei, said Naruto.

"You have earned a break Naruto; try to learn the jutsu and we continue you control later," said the doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Hitro's eyes widen "he got the jutsu down in one day" he said as he see the clone climbing tree.

"So he knows the ability of the clones," thought the man. He walks to the boy. "Naruto next you are going to learn to water walk," said the doctor as he walk to a lake and walks on it. "Second level of control," said the man.

"Can I use clone sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to use one clone so you can learn yourself," said the doctor.

Naruto place a foot on the water then falls down "keep it up Naruto; the trick is to change the flow of your chakra with the water," said Hitro.

Naruto does as instructed and walks a few before falling in again while his is clone having the same problem. Naruto continues for five hours getting better with every attempt. Hitro was proud of his student as he finally mastered the exercise. Naruto also was forced to study math and history of different villages.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The week came and gone and Itachi's turn was next "Itachi-sensei I am ready," said the blond.

Very well; but right we will used Bokken so you don't hurt you self," said the Uchiha as he hands Naruto the wooden sword.

Naruto is shown the stances and Katas for Kenjutsu for a week as Jiraiya took over for another week. This was kept up for six years giving Naruto the skill he needs to protect himself.

"Alright Naruto time to head back to Konoha," said Jiraiya as everyone walked back minus Itachi since he was called for a mission around year three.

"Ero-Sannin where is Itachi sensei" asked the boy. I havn't heard from him," said the eleven year old boy.

"The two teacher looked at each other "Naruto; it is an S rank secrets but Itachi murder his family minus his brother and mother," said Jiraiya as Naruto stood in one place.

"I don't believe it your lying," shouted the boy. He cared about the village," said the boy about to cry.

Hitro puts his hand on the boy "Naruto; Itachi is an S rank missing-ninja with a kill on sight; if you become a Konoha ninja you might have to kill your former sensei," said Hitro with a sigh.

Jiraiya shakes his head since the two know of the secret mission but sworn to silence. The three make their to the gates as the guard look at Naruto "get lost demon," sneered one of the guard as his partner with a bandage on his nose knocks him out "hey Naruto it has dull lately," said the guard.

Hey Kotetsu where's Izumo," asked Naruto.

Lucky bastard got the day off," grumbled the chunin.

"Jiraiya-sama and Hitro glade to see you back with young Uzumaki," said the chunin as the Anbu carry's the other guy away.

"Let see the Hokage," said Jiraiya as the three disappear in a shunshin surprising the chunin.

The three reappear in the office "glade you made it," said the old man. How strong is Naruto," asked the Hokage.

"Anbu level almost to Itachi's skill, my strength, and Hitro medical skills," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto has talked to the Kyuubi and we have spoken to it as well," said Jiraiya with a serious tone.

"He spoke to the fox?" asked the Kage.

"Yes he is being train how to use the Kyuubi power by the fox who name is Kurama," said Jiraiya.

"How many tails," asked the Hokage.

Three with his reason still with him but any higher he will lose control. There is one thing you should sensei," said white haired Ninja. "His reason for attacking the village which is still unbelievable but Kyuubi had Naruto rip some of the seal and we meet Minato or more like his soul he put in and Naruto learned of his heritage while the fox begged Minato for his forgiveness as Naruto as well," said" Jiraiya. The third never felt so old.

"Naruto do you want to be genin or do you want a test to become chunin," asked the Hokage.

I would to work my way up the ladder and start as a genin. I would like request," said the blond.

I would like to take some mission that C or higher when not with my team," said the blond.

"Very well Naruto here is you headband," said the Hokage as the Kage gave Naruto the cloth with a metal plate.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki you sensei is Kurenai," said the man

"Well better then the jounin who is late all the time.

Team 10 is Ino Yamanka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Asuma Sarutobi is you sensei

Team 7 is Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Kakashi Hatake is you sensei

Now wait for your sensei," said the Chunin.

A woman with black hair walks in "Team 8 please meet me at training ground 8," she said as she disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

Naruto turns to his team "grab my shoulder so I can take us there," said the blond as both genin grabbed Naruto shoulder and he disappeared to everyone's shock in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared at the training ground with his team "well looks like everyone is here, let start with introduction," she said.

My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I am a rookie Jounin, I like genjutsu and the village, my dislike are perverts, rapist, murderers and traitors. My dream is to see you all succeed a shinobi, hobbies include learning new genjutsu," she said

Next I shall have Kiba introduce himself," she said

I am Kiba Inuzuka, my like are dogs and my nin-kin Akumaru. I also like to take him for a walk and play catch. My dislikes are cat and animal cruelty. I hope to become the next clan head if my sister does want it. If she does become clan my dream then will be to help her any way possible. Hobbies are leaning animal medicine not as good as my sister but getting there," said Kiba

"Kiba I have some advice for you, don't let you dream go and improve yourself so you can reach new heights," said Naruto

"Well said Naruto," said Kurenai

Next Hinata," said the sensei

I am Hinata Hyuga," she stuttered. I like Cinnamon Buns and my sister. I dislike the cage bird seal and perverts. My dream is to become the Head and abolish the branch curse and make one family branch. Hobbies are try get the gentle fist down," she said.

"Finally Naruto," said the jounin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like my sensei and those close to me, Ramen and training. I dislike pervert and, child beaters. My dream is protect Konoha with everything I am and bring peace to the world. I also want my team achieve their dreams. Hobbies include training my weakest area which is genjutsu. I like reading the bingo book from other villager. No such thing as being over prepared," said the blond.

"Very nice Naruto. Now for our real test which will determine if you have what it takes? To be a ninja," she said.

Kiba stands up "we took the test," he shouted as Naruto put his hand on his teammates shoulder.

"Let her explain Kiba," said the blond.

"That test was to see if you graduated the real test will be to see if you have the mental of a Shinobi," said sensei.

"I will administer it tomorrow," said the sensei.

Naruto gets up "Kiba, Hinata let's go we have to prepare," said the blond as he walks away with the other two.

Xxx

Naruto walked to his apartment. "Here is what I know of Kurenai-sensei, she is known as the genjutsu mistress but weak area where I want you to strike. Here is what we will do," said the blond.

Kurenai appears in the field "the test is simple get these two bell from me," she said.

"But sensei; there are two bell," said Hinata.

"One of you will fail," said the sensei.

"Begin," she said as Kiba and Hinata go into hiding as Naruto stands in one place.

"Aren't you going to hide?" she asked as Narut0o smirked making her eyes widen "kai," she shouted as Naruto disappears. "Not bad; a genjutsu; this might be fun," she thought.

She is ensnared by a tree branch "interesting to use my own jutsu against me," she thought as Naruto appears out of it with his hand posed to strike. "They don't call me the genjutsu Mistress for no reason," she said as Naruto find himself in her position with a kunai.

"You truly live up to you reputation Kurenai-sensei; however," thought Naruto as he is struck down only to disappear in smoke.

"A shadow clone," she thought as she looks around. Her world goes black "Kai," she said as the training ground appears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the outside Kiba and Hinata are watch as both are standing in one place "they have not moved; Hinata can you tell what is going on?" asked Kiba.

"Byakugan," said Hinata as she gasps "their chakra is flowing as if they are using their jutsu," she said.

"So they are using genjutsu," said Kiba.

"We complete the plan before Naruto loses this battle," said Kiba as the two charge forward only for Naruto to fall down and Kurenai breathing really.

"To keep up a genjutsu battle with me and tire me out," she thought as Kiba launches his attack but she catches his catch his punch and throws him.

She dodges several palm thrust from Hinata but is too tired and is hit in the leg preventing her from moving as kunai slices the rope on her waist cutting bells as Kiba grabs them.

"Kurenai sighs "Kiba who gets the second bell?" she asked.

"None of us because the bell were not the point of the test," said Kiba.

"The purpose was team work and we passed," said Naruto as get up and shakes his head trying to get him out of a daze.

"Who came up with the plan," said Kurenai.

Naruto did," said Kiba as Hinata nodded her head.

"You there pass we will start tomorrow on missions," said Kurenai.

"You two can go home, I need to talk to Naruto privately," said Kurenai.

The two walk away as Naruto looks at Kurenai "what is it sensei?" asked Naruto.

"No genin should be able to match me in my specialty and you said that was your weakest area?" Asked Kurenai.

"That is correct; I was thrilled to get you as a sensei because of genjutsu prowess and I like learn some genjutsu and I will be more than happy to get you Taijutsu up a notch," he said

"Are you saying I can't fight?" she asked.

Naruto shakes his head "not at all but you weaker than the other jounin in Taijutsu plus since genjutsu has one weakness and that is they can be broken. How about it?" asked Naruto.

I will accept you help and I will help you with your genjutsu," said Kurenai.

"See you tomorrow for mission and some training," said the female sensei as Naruto disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage office Kurenai appeared as she saw Asuma and the other jounin sensei "Now Kakashi did your team pass.

"Barley no thanks to Sakura," he said.

Shino and Sasuke worked well but Sakura berated Shino just because he did a little better and Sasuke told her to her to shut up and he apologized to Shino. Shino asked Sakura to help with the test but she refused while Sasuke helped Shino with Sakura joining shortly after Sasuke was going for the bell with Shino. If Sakura does not shape up I will drop her from my team so I can focus the two worthwhile ninja," said the grey haired man.

"Kurenai how did you team do?" asked the Hokage.

Team 8 passed," she said.

Uzumaki came up with the plan of him using genjutsu on me as we fought using genjutsu. He praised me for my genjutsu skill as we fought for ten minutes with neither us back down. My skill over came him but it was too late. He had his team attack me in my weak area which Uzumaki-san deduced was my weak area. Why is he not a chunin, he can even be jounin with his skill?" she asked.

I gave him that option but said no want to work his way up," said the Hokage.

Asuma how about you team?" asked Sarutobi.

"Team 10 passed due to the their teamwork. They will live up to their father's name," said Asuma as he had was smoking his cigarette.

"Prepare you training schedule for your teams," said the Hokage.

End Chapter


	2. Training and S rank mission

**Naruto the Elemental Sage**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Training and S rank mission**

XXX

Naruto was in the training field. In front of him was Kiba and Hinata. "Do either of you know the tree climbing exercise?" asked Naruto.

"I do, Naruto," said Hinata.

Kurenai was watching them under a Genjutsu and was surprised. Naruto and Hinata showed Kiba how to climb trees. Giving him hints and tips. "Has anyone seen Kurenai?' asked Kiba.

"She has been here the whole time," said Naruto.

Kurenai appears. "First I want the team to pick a second in command."

"I think Naruto would be a good captian," said Hinata. Kiba nods his head.

"Do you accept?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes sensei," said Naruto.

XXX

Kakashi was frowned at the female member of his team. Sasuke and Shino were making the effort to train and work together. Sasuke walks up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, said the black haired genin. "I would like to spar against another genin not on this team.'

"May I ask why?" asked Kakashi.

"Shino has been a great sparring partner, but I don't there is much I can gain from facing him repeatedly," said Sasuke. "Shino and myself, have come to the conclusion that that neither of us can improve facing one person."

Kakashi eyes stared at his student. "Shino," said Kakashi. The jacket wearing genin walks up. "Sasuke brought up a good point.'

"About us sparring every time?" asked the normally quite genin. "I believe, you should spend more time training Sakura, so she is not left behind or become a liability."

"Fair enough, head to training ground 8. Talk to Kurenai-sensei and have her pair you up with a student."

Sasuke and Shino nod their heads. "Thank you sensei," said Shino.

XXX

Kurenai was watching as Naruto was sparring with Hinata and Kiba. Naruto proved to be a great mentor. He has yet to be hit by either Genin. "Hinata, Kiba" said Naruto. "You are working together, however you are still attacking separately.'

Naruto throws Kiba away. "Had you waiting till Hinata grabbed my attention. You could have surprised me," said blond. "It is impressive at both you progress."

Kurenai jumped down. "We have company," said Kurenai. Sasuke and Shino walk into the training area. "Aren't you in Kakashi's squad?"

"We are Kurenai-sensei," said Shino. "We would like to spar one member on your team."

"Are training progress has slowed," said Sasuke. "Kakashi said to come to you.'

Naruto walks up. "I will spar with them."

"Very well, you will have to face them both," said Kurenai. "Understood? I will judge the battle.'

"Yes sensei," said Naruto. Sasuke and Shino stand in front of Naruto.

"Begin."

Naruto goes into a stance. Sasuke eyes widen. "That stance.'

"Sasuke, what wrong?" asked Shino.

"We got to be careful," whispered the Uchiha. The two charge Naruto.

"Not bad teamwork," said Naruto as he blocked Sasuke punch. Grabbing the Uchiha fist, Naruto throws him at Shino.

Shino catches Sasuke. "Do you know the form he is using?"

"Yeah, it's almost perfect," said Sasuke. "But how does he know it?'

"Let's go with that plan," said Shino.

Sasuke goes through hand seal. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.'

Naruto goes through hand seal. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

The attack collide. Naruto feels his chakra being drain. "Clever. Very good teamwork."

Naruto expels his chakra destroying the insect that where draining his charka. "So much for that plan," said Shino. "Impressive Naruto-san.'

"You two have great teamwork," said Naruto. "However I think it's time to end it."

Naruto appears behind Shino placing a kunai on his neck. "Naruto wins," said Kurenai.

Naruto walks back and gives both of his comrade and small bow of respect. "You two have been trained very well.'

"You are really strong, Uzumaki-san," said Shino.

"I would love to spar with both of you in the future. To get you both past your limits," said Naruto. "Do you have a question, Sasuke?'

"That style you used, how did you learn it?" asked Sasuke.

"I will tell you in private, it has sensitive information," said Naruto. "I meet you at your compound tonight."

"Thank you for the spar," said Sasuke.

Naruto nods his head. "Anytime."

XXX

Naruto was at the Hokages office. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama," said Naruto trying to stay professional.

"I have a B rank mission, might go to A rank," said the Hokage. "You are to head to Land of Wave and gather Intel."

"Any reason?" asked Naruto. "Why me?'

"We have lost contact with a squad nearby," said Hoksge. "You have the best stealth out of all genin and chunin. You can sneak past Anbu."

"Hai," said Naruto. "Anything else?"

"Don't engage, unless you are attacked," said Hokage.

Understood, sir," said Naruto.

"Dismissed."

XXX

Naruto was at the gate and walked out. Nervous about his first mission. Jumping through the trees, Naruto lands near the village of Wave. He takes off his headband. Heading in he sees dilapidated buildings and citizen in rags. He is approached by two men with swords. "What are you doing here kid?" said one of them.

"I am traveler, looking for an inn," said Naruto. Can you show me the way."

"To get in we will need all your money," said the man.

"I had not realized this town had an entrance fee," said Naruto. "I apologize."

Naruto mind raced on what the hell is going on. He decided to play along. He hand the guys his money and they let him in.

Naruto get depressed as he walks through the village. He gets to a bar and sit down. Looking around, he sees a lot of what Naruto what consider thugs. He sits in the corner and listens into the conversation. "So Gato, is about have a few people executed publicly."

Naruto grits his teeth. "They think that start a revolt would be wise," said another man.

He walks out and heads to an ally. He goes through hand seal. "Summoning Jutsu."

A crow appears. "Please send this to Hokage-sama. Have him respond with further orders," said Naruto.

Naruto walked into the Inn, if you can call it that. Getting to his room, he hears a knock on the window. The crow returns with his order. It was simple and surprised Naruto by the rank

S rank mission, terminate Gato and gather his assets.

XXX

Next day Naruto was walking in the village, when he saw a young woman being harassed, by some of the Samurai. "We already killed you husband, maybe you should join him, Tsumani."

"You scum," growled the woman. The men had lecherous looks on their faces.

Naruto knew that look. Taking out a kunai he quickly throws it kill one of the men. Naruto appears and kills the other one. "We better get you out of here."

The young woman was in shocked. Seeing no reaction, Naruto picks her up and disappears.

XXX

Naruto placed the young woman down. "Where is Gato?" asked Naruto softly.

"Why do you want to know?" asked the woman. Clearly frightened she backs up. Naruto sighs and sits down.

"I want to help this town. But to do that I need information," said Naruto.

The woman sighs. "At the end of town in the old mayor house.'

Naruto gets up. "Keep your family inside," said Naruto. Here is some money for the information. Tonight Gato dies."

Wait, I would like to offer you a place to stay," said Tsunami.

"That would not be smart," said Naruto. "They you and will no doubt attack your house."

I insist," said the woman.

"Show me where it is," said Naruto.

XXX

The two arrive at a small house. An old man greets them. "Tsunami," he said. "I was worried."

"This young man saved me," said Tsunami. "By the way, can i have your name?"

"I would rather not for you safety. Just call me N," said Naruto. Naruto makes a shadow clone. He then leaves.

"What is that going to do?" asked Tsunami. "N, this is my father Tazuna."

"A pleasure," said Naruto. "I need to think of a way to save those being executed."

So you know?" asked Tazuna. "I can give you map of the area."

"Anything else I should know. Does Gato hire ninja at all?" asked Naruto.

"He does, not sure who," said Tazuna.

Naruto eyes widen. "Shit," said Naruto. "He has three ninja."

So he does have them," said Tazuna

"Two I can deal. They are genin level. The third is a different matter. Jounin," said Naruto. "Former Rain ninja and Hanzo personal body guard. Kieran of the blades. A rank ninja."

XXX

Naruto was in full combat gear. He was on a roof with a perfect shot of the execution area. He sees the small business Tycoon. "People of wave these five criminals have committed treason."

The five where people were in stockade. Two female and three men. Naruto takes aim and throws it at the executioner, he kills the man. Grabbing five more he aim and throws them at the prisoner binding free them. The three ninjas see Naruto and go to engage him. The two genin rush forward but quickly killed by a hidden exploding shadows clone. Another clone takes out Gato.

The battle for wave has begun. The citizens have regained their courage and start to fight their oppressors.

Naruto is stopped by Kieran."Impressive, for a Konoha Shinobi," said the man.

"Damn, was not hoping to fight you," said Naruto. The man eyes Naruto. "What?'

"You are a genin, which is very impressive," said the man. "I noticed the lack of vest.'

"We have no choice," said Naruto. "If I want to escape. I guess I have to fight."

The man takes out two sword. "I have a reputation. I must uphold.'

Naruto takes out a kunai and rushes the Jounin. The jounin smirked. "Not falling for that," said the jounin. "Water style: Water Shock wave."

The torrent hits Naruto, but he disappears in a burst of wind. "You are past my league," said Naruto. Naruto bites his thump. "Summoning Jutsu."

Two small toad appears on Naruto shoulder. "Naruto-boy," said the older toad. "What have you gotten yourself into."

"I need your help. Elder," said Naruto. "Pa, give me fire, Msa oil." Naruto blows out a strong guest of wind with the male toad firing a fire jutsu and the female spitting out oils.

"Incineration Jutsu," shouted the three.

Behind you," shouted the female. Naruto dodges a katana. He throws a punch. The rouge ninja, blocks it.

"Impressive," said the man.

Naruto was breathing heavily. "Any idea how to beat this guy?"

I was hoping you would learn Sage Mode before a major battle," said the male toad.

"Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto. A large crow appears.

"Transform," said the crows transforming into a shield as it blocks a strike from the rouge's sword.

Naruto goes through hand seal. The shield Naruto was holding glows as the dark colored shield blocks the sunlight. The ninjas looks around. "Ninja Art: Eternal darkness."

Naruto appears above the ninja and slams his kunai into him. He is destroyed in water particles. "Water clone," said Naruto looking around.

"Impressive, for a mere genin to hold me off," said the man. Naruto falls down to one knee. "Hope to face you in the future."

The rouge ninja walks away. Naruto sees the people driving off Gato thugs. "Mission accomplished."

Naruto falls down and is rendered unconscious, by his fatigue.

XXX

Naruto wakes up looking around he sees he is back at Tsunami house. Looking down he sees his chest wrapped up. Getting up he puts his hand on his chest and flinches. He walks down stairs and is greeted by Tsunami. "You're up," said Tsunami.

"Yeah barley," said Naruto. "Thank for patching me up."

Tazuna walks into the room. "I would like to thank you saving wave. I would negotiate a trade with Konoha and the Land of Fire."

"I will bring that up to my leader," said Naruto. "It is a miracle, I am alive."

"I know we did not ask for you to help us, but I would like you to take half of Gato assets as payment," said Tazuna.

"I shall thank you," said Naruto. "I will ask Hokage-sama, to send some teams to help you rebuild your village."

XXX

Naruto got back to Konoha. He went straight to the Hokages office. He is ask to come in and he finds himself in front of Hokage-sama. "Mission success, with complication.'

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki, report."

Naruto give the Hokage his report. "May I ask a question?'

"Precede."

"What did you tell my team? I was gone for a week," inquired Naruto.

"I gave a week of D rank mission at your request," said the Hokage. "I will send a team to rebuild wave and I have agreed to the terms of the treaty. I am give you pay for an S rank mission."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"You training have paid off," said Sarutobi. "I would give you jounin rank if you want it."

"Not ready," said Naruto. "I want to help my team.'

"I am giving you rank of Ghost jounin," said the Hokage. "An unofficial promotion and rank. But grant you the right to take mission and lead a squad should the need arise."

"Thank you, I assume it will not be in the books," said Naruto.

"I will the only record of it," said Sarutobi. "Enjoy your day off."

XXX

End chapter

 **AN: Naruto will be OP. He already is for a genin. I would rank Naruto at High B rank low A rank. I would place stronger then Kurenai. The reason Naruto was not killed was because his opponent was very impressed and wanted to fight him again. Let me know what you think. I will also make all the team stronger then canon. Thanks for reading.**


	3. S rank and promotion

**Naruto** **the Elemental Sage**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **S rank and promotion**

Naruto was with his team in the Hokage office. The team had done five C and 200 D ranks mission. "Another successful mission," said Sarutobi. "I a mission request to Naruto."

Naruto head looked up. "From who?"

"Tazuna," said Sarutobi. "The mission is to protect Tazuna family. It will be A rank."

The team looks surprised. "Are you sure they're ready?" asked Kurenai.

"Kurenai, I think between the two of us, we can handle it," said Naruto.

"Naruto went on a solo mission that turned to an S rank mission," said Sarutobi. "Meet Tazuna at the south gate."

XXX

Naruto was at the gate and was chatting with Tazuna. "How has Wave been?" asked Naruto.

"Since you got rid of Gato, are economy has boomed."

Good to hear," said Naruto.

Kurenai was walks up. "They are calling you the hero of Wave," said Tazuna.

"Hero of Wave?" questioned Kurenai.

"Yeah I did a mission there as few month ago," said Naruto. "I was lucky to still be a alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai.

"I faced a rouge ninja, he had me dead to rights but he walked away?" asked Naruto. "That was the S rank mission I went on."

"Even though we have imported our economy we have a bandit problem along with some ninja," said Tazuna. "Why I asked for Naruto and your team."

"We should get going," said Kurenai.

Team 8 walks out of the gate.

XXX

In a Base a group of people with black cloaks and red clouds where having a meeting. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has left the village. You will go and capture him."

"Understood," said a man as you see the Sharingan in his eyes.

XXX

Naruto was talking to Tazuna. "Tazuna, how do you know Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"He saved our village from a tyrant. He took on three ninja, killing two and the other one running," said Tazuna.

"Not completely true. I did kill two of them; however, I lost against the third ninja," said Naruto. "Not sure why, but he sparred me when he could have killed me"

Naruto throws a kunai. It hit a tree. "I sense it," said Kurenai. "Way past our levels.'

"Not good," said Naruto. "This chakra I haven't sense in years. Itachi Uchiha.'

Two figures walk out. One was a blue skinned man with gills. The second was a shorter man with black hair. "Hinata, Kiba protect the bridge builder," said Kurenai.

"We don't stand a chance against them," whispered Naruto. Naruto for once was terrified.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come with us," said Itachi.

"Don't look in his eyes!" shouted Naruto. "Kurenai-sensei we will have to fight."

"Hinata, Kiba, take the bridge builder back to Konoha," said Kurenai. "Bring back up."

Kiba grabbed Tazuna and fled with Hinata back to Konoha. "Summoning Jutsu," said Naruto. The two toad appear on Naruto shoulder. "I have yet to master it, but I need Sage mode."

Naruto get orange pigment on his eyes and his nose gets warts. "We should get rid the blond," said the fish man.

"Right Kisame," said Itachi. The two charge Naruto.

"Sage art: Wind fire bomb," shouted Naruto. He fire a guest of wind as the male toad fires a fire ball.

"Water Style: Water wall," shouted the two rouge ninja. The attack collide.

Kurenai goes through hand seal, Kisame is trapped by a tree. Naruto rushes Kisame. "Rasengan," he shouted slamming it into the former Mist ninja. It exploded in a water clone.

Naruto is kicked back by Itachi. "Impressive," said Itachi. "It seems, the training was not a waste."

XXX

Kiba and Hinata were heading back to Konoha. Get to the gates, they rush to the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama we have a situation," shouted Hinata. "We attacked by two S rank ninja. One of them was Itachi. The other was Kisame."

"Naruto and Kurenai-sensei need backup," said Kiba.

Hokage started to bark out orders. "Bring me Kakashi, and Gai!" he shouted paniced. "I will be going with them."

Hinata, take me where they are fighting," said Sarutobi. The four Shinobi rush out of the village.

XXX

Naruto and Kurenai where not doing very well. "Any ideas, sensei?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai growled. "Not really. I was not expecting this."

Naruto closes his eyes. "I have no choice but ask for help from the Kyuubi. Three tail is all I can do at the moment."

"Naruto-chan," said the male toad.

"Go get my sensei shoulder. Give her chakra," said Naruto. Both toad jump the female team leader. Naruto gets a orange glow. His nail become claws. His teeth become fangs. "Two two."

Naruto rushes forward, destroying the ground he ran on. He slams a red Rasengan into Kisame sending him back. "The brat is stronger then I though."

"Don't underestimate him," said Itachi. Naruto appears and tries to slams a Rasengan into Itachi. It is blocked by a skeleton. "Susanoo."

Naruto jumps away. "Shit."

The Kyuubi energy recedes back into Naruto. "What now Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"Tell me, how bad had sight become?" asked Naruto.

"How did you?" asked Itachi.

"I have a boundless source of information," said Naruto.

Itachi and Kisame is Jumped by about a hundred Naruto clones. Naruto grabs his Sensei and flees. "We can't hide forever," said Kurenai.

"We don't have," said Naruto. "I sensed some ninja heading our way."

Naruto flinches. "Lay on the ground," order Kurenai. She takes out a first aid. "Thought you would be healed."

"The Kyuubi told me, three tail give me strength, but will take him longer to heal me, said Naruto. "Elders can you put up a barrier to stall them?"

"Way ahead of you Naruto-chan. It will last for 30 minute," said the male toad.

Itachi and Kisame looks around after they took out the clones. "That brat is quite skilled," said Kisame.

"He was trained by the best," said Itachi. "I don't sense him. We should leave."

"Got it," said Kisame.

XXX

Kurenai stood watch. Four figures dropped down. Quickly getting grabbing a kunai. "Stand down, Kurenai," said the voice of the Hokage. "Are you all Ok?

"I am Hokage-sama," said Kurenai. "Naruto is in a cave, with the Toad elder."

"Let's get you all back to Konoha," said Sarutobi. Naruto walks out with a limp. "Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"I am ok," said Naruto. "We have much to discuss."

XXX

Kurenai and Naruto were standing in front of Sarutobi. "Kurenai I am sure you have question, but first congrats on you performance against two S rank ninja."

"Hokage-sama why is Naruto just a genin?" asked Kurenai. "He proved that he is much stronger then myself.'

"I don't want to be given anything on a silver platter," said Naruto. "I prefer to earn my promotions."

Hokage-sama. I might be out of line, but I think he should get a battle field promotion of jounin," said Kurenai.

"I agree with you," said Sarutobi.

"But the team will be one man down," said Naruto. "Isn't the chunin exams coming?"

"I already have a backup for that team," said Sarutobi. "Enjoy your rank jounin Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you sir," said Naruto. I would like to speak to you Kurenai-sensei after your meeting."

XXX

Naruto was at his apartment. In his hands was his Jounin vest. He here a knock. "Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto as he opened the door. "Come in.'

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the female jounin.

"I have a gift for both Kiba and Hinata," said Naruto he takes out a scroll. "This is Kiba's gift."

A summoning scroll," said Kurenai. "How did you get that?'

"During my training with Jiraiya and Itachi," said Naruto I found in a cave. It is the Canine the wolf summoning scroll. I want you to ask Tsume if Kiba can have it."

"What about Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

"This is a scroll of different taijutsu," said Naruto. "Ask the clan head if sher is allowed to learn it."

"Why give her that?" asked Kurenai.

"Her style is ridged. Not fit for body type," said Naruto. "This will give her an edge.'

This is my goodbye contribution. Since I am no longer genin," said Naruto.

"You are a wonderful person, Naruto," said Kurenai.

XXX

Naruto was walking down the street when he was approached by Hinata and Kiba. "Naruto," shouted Kiba. "Congrats on your promotion."

"Thank you both. Sorry I had to leave the team," said Naruto. "Who is your third member?"

"Some kid named Sai," said Kiba. "He seemed creepy.'

"Remember teamwork is vital," said Naruto. "If you need any help with your training, let me know.'

"Thanks for summoning scroll, my mom was happy that you gave it to me," said Kiba.

"I have yet pick a taijutsu from the scroll you gave me, but maybe you can help me," said Hinata.

"When I am free, I will stop by and see if I can help," said Naruto with a smile. "I have a mission to go on."

"Good luck, Naruto," said Kiba.

"You two as well."

XXX

End chapter

 **A/N: Naruto is OP for where he is in the story. People will say. Why make him jounin already? Simple Naruto was already low jounin level after his first training trip. After his first real mission, he saw the need to improve and start to learn sage mode. He is not close mastering it. He is not at Jiraiya level of Sage mode. Not sure how far I want to continue this story we will see**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto the Elemental Sage**

 **I don't own Naruto**

XXX

Naruto was in his apartment when an Anbu appeared. "You have been requested by the Hokage," said the Anbu.

"I will head out," said Naruto.

Naruto gets to the office and sees several jounin standing in front of the Hokage. "Now, we are waiting for Kakashi," said Sarutobi.

Naruto stands next to Kurenai. "What is going on?" asked Naruto.

A man with a beard looks at Naruto. "You're a Jounin?" asked the man.

"Yes, I received a battlefield promotion," said Naruto. "I may be the youngest here, but age means nothing."

A puff of smoke and Kakashi was standing reading a book. "Sorry I am late, I had to help a dog out of a tree."

Kurenai sighs. "Kakashi, put your porn away," she said.

"Now I have called you here because of an event is being hosted," said Sarutobi.

"So it's time," said Naruto. "Don't see why I am here. I don't have a team."

"Hokage-sama, must have a reason for," said Kurenai.

"Will team the sensei of the genin teams please step up," said Hokage. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and a green spandex wearing Jounin step up. "Is you team ready for the exams?"

Team 7 is ready," said Kakashi.

"Team 8 has gone though tough mission. They are ready," said Kurenai.

"Team 9 is ready," said the green wearing man.

"Team 10 is ready," said Asuma.

Iruka stands up. "Three of those team are rookie teams," he said. "They are not ready."

"I disagree," said Naruto. "I was on team 8 and I can tell you they more then ready. Team 7 I have seen their progress and I can tell you they are ready. I can't speak for team 10 due to the lack of interaction so I will leave for the squad leader.'

"I agree with Jounin Naruto Uzumaki," said Sarutobi. "Please get you teams ready. "

XXX

Naruto was heading to his apartment. Kurenai walked up to him. "Naruto, are you free?"

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Naruto.

"I would like an assement of my abilities," said Kurenai.

"To be honest, your taijutsu is not adequate or proficient," said Naruto. "You ninjutsu is better but limited."

"I was wondering if you can help me train?" asked Kurenai.

"What brought this on?" asked Naruto.

"Our battle with Itachi opened my eyes," said Kurenai. "My own student surpassed me and was the reason for our survival.'

"Let's meet in at training ground 80," said Naruto. "It is a secluded area, I found out about and bought the land."

"Where is it?" asked Kurenai.

Near the Hokage training ground," said Naruto.

XXX

Next day Naruto got to his training ground. A 20 acre piece of land. On it was a river going from one end of the grounds to the other. Trees where in the inner area of the of the property and was surrounded by mountains. Kurenai walks in, her eyes widen at the landscape. "Glad you could make it," said Naruto. "First I want to give you an idea of a style that might be good for you body type."

"What do you think?" asked Kurenai.

"Two style, Humming bird and Mantis," said Naruto. "Thanks to the fox I have an unlimited source of knowledge due its age."

Naruto summons a clone. "Please show Kurenai the beginning katas of the style."

"What about you Naruto?" asked Kurenai.

"I am trying to Master Sage mode," said Naruto. "That is what I am doing."

Kurenai was getting the hang of both styles. The clone praised her progress. "I think you should, head to you team Kurenai-sensei."

"I am no longer your teacher," said Kurenai.

"It is out of respect," said the clone.

The ground shakes. "What is that?" asked Kurenai.

"Just a spar," said the clone

Kurenai looks in the direction and sees an injured Naruto walking up to her. "Damn what happened?"

"I was trying to perfect a jutsu," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was once again in his training ground. The first exam had ended and he was told the rookie genin team made it. "Can I help you Neko?" asked Naruto. An Anbu with a cat mask jumps down. She had purple hair.

"Hokage-sama, has a mission for you," said the Anbu. "He wants you at the office."

"Understood," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto appeared in the Hokage office. He sees Neko and a man who looks sick. Both had swords on their backs. "You summoned me?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, we have a dire situation," said the Hokage. "A traitor of the village attacked on of the genin."

"Who is the traitor?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru," said the Hokage. Naruto eyes widen. "Anko a special Jounin and a former student went to confront him. I need you to back her up."

"I will need some Anbu," said Naruto.

"I am tasking Neko to go with you," said the Hokage. "Hayate Geko."

The two other ninja nod. "We should head out imiddetly," said Neko.

"Naruto I am placing you in charge," said Hokage. "You have good head on your shoulder.'

"Move out," said Naruto.

XXX

The three where jumping in the forest where the exams were being held. "Do you sense him?" asked Neko.

"Yes, it's vile," said Naruto. "I will engage when you see an opening take him.'

Naruto hear a battle going on and he sees Anko fighting a pale skin woman with half her face peeling. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," said Naruto sending Orochimaru back. Looks at the woman. "Hokage-sama, sent me as back up."

"He sent a newly minted jounin to help," said Anko. "Not a good move."

"This is my second time fighting an S rank Shinobi," said Naruto. "That attack was not strong enough to put him down."

"Kukuku," said a chilling voice. "Was not expecting you Firestorm."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"I see, you don't the rank a title you where given at Wave," said Orochimaru. "A rank genin Firestorm master of Wind and Fire."

Anko eyes widen. "I was not aware I got a nickname," said Naruto. "Found you."

Naruto blows out a blast of fire at a tree. It hits a body. "Impressive," said Orochimaru. "You located me.'

"I know your toying with me," said Naruto.

"Let see what you can do," said Orochimaru.

The two ninja that came with Naruto where hidden. "He got the snakes attention. NO wot wait for an opening," said Hayate.

Naruto smiles. Orochimaru dodges as a kunai sails past him. "Impressive."

Naruto appears and quickly slams the Sannin into the ground by his face. Naruto jumps back as the Sannin neck extend and bite on to him. "Boom," said Naruto. The body explode.

"Shadows clone explosion," said Anko feeling outclassed. "He is holding back.'

Two Naruto, grab on to the Sannin. "Now."

Both of the Leaf ninjas, draw their sword and go to slash at Orochimaru. They cut him in half, but it turn to mud. "Mud clone," said Hayate.

"Shit we have been played," said Naruto. The blond dodges a kick as the jounin back off from the counter attack.

"So close," said Orochimaru with a sick smile.

Naruto looks around and frowns. He notices that he was the only one with enough chakra to continue fighting. "All three of you flee," said Naruto. "I will hold him off."

"Are you crazy kid!" shouted Anko.

"That is an order," said Naruto.

The other two grab Anko and body flicker away. "You going to face me alone. How gutless," said Orochimaru.

"How so?" asked Naruto

"Suicide is the coward's way out," said Orochimaru.

"I asked them to leave, so they aren't collateral," said Naruto. "By the end of this battle one us will be dead."

Naruto goes through hand seals. "Firestorm Style: Twin Eruption."

Orochimaru jumps on a tree as see two twister of flames surround him. "This jounin is too dangerous to fight," said Orochimaru. He throws down a smoke pellet and disappears.

The twister disappears as two Anbu appears. "We are to back you up," said the Anbu.

"He fled," said Naruto. "I have to inform Hokage-sama of my mission."

Naruto was infront of the Hokage. "Mission was a success. Did my team make it back?"

"They told me what happened," said Sarutobi. "You held off and forced a retreat of an S rank ninja."

"I had them leave the battle because they got hit in the crossfire," said Naruto. "I was not trying to win."

Explain?" asked Sarutobi.

"A show of power," said Naruto. "Orochimaru is up to something. I might have scared into either stalling or stopping any plans he might have though about doing."

"Or he might have be restyling his plans to account for your power," said Hokage. "You had a strategy, it not have worked as you might."

"I will make adjustment in the future," said Naruto.

"The third exam is ready," said Hokage-sama.

XXX

End Chapter

A/N: Naruto has gotten much stronger from last chapter. In a sense, I believe Naruto can hurt Orochimaru badly if they were fight all out. Orochimaru experience will help him prevail. Not sure of the pairing. Maybe Anko this time.


	5. The Elemental Sannin Rises

**Naruto the Elemental Sage**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **The Elemental Sannin Rises**

XXX

Naruto was in front of the Hokage giving his report. "Troubling," said Sarutobi. "Orochimaru has marked Sasuke.'

"That is what he told me," said Naruto.

"I am glad you made him retreat, however," said Sarutobi. "We must prepare. Your old team made it to the third round, which will be the elimination round."

"Do you have a mission for me?" asked Naruto. "Or am I free to watch the next round.'

"I have a mission for you," said Sarutobi. "Plus only the genin and their sensei can watch the next round.'

"Mission?" asked Naruto.

"I have talked to Jiriaya and we are in agreement," said the Hokage. We need a new Sannin."

"I don't understand," said Naruto.

"I will be training you to take over Orochmaru spot," said Sarutobi.

"Am I worthy?" asked Naruto.

"By the end of the month you will be," said Sarutobi. "Meet me at this location tomorrow for our first day of training."

"Yes Hokage-sensei," said Naruto with a grin. He frowned. "I won't disappoint you.'

XXX

Naruto was heading to his apartment. Getting there he sees a note. "Meet me at training ground eight."

Naruto looks at the note. "It can't be Kurenai. She is with her students. I should warn the Hokage about this. Shadow Clone Jutsu.'

XXX

Naruto appeared at training ground eight. He sees team eight on the ground bleeding dead. "Kai," said Naruto. The image fades away."

"It is about time kid," said the voice of Jiraiya. "You past the first test."

"Jiriaya-sensei," said Naruto. "What are you talking about?"

"Consider this your graduation test to become a Sannin," said the Toad Sage. "Ready.'

Naruto goes into a stance. He disappears. Jiriaya bring his arm up blocking the attack. Naruto goes through one handed seal. "Wind Style: Great Break through.'

Jiriaya is blown back. He disappears and a log takes his place. "Not bad Naruto; however, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

"Water Wall," said Naruto. A wall of water appear from the air and douses the fire. "Earth Style: Mud Dragon."

Jiriaya jumps out of the way. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu."

Fire Style: Great Fire Elimnation," shouted Naruto as a wave of fire overwhelms Jiriaya dragon.

"Shit," said Jiriaya. "Earth Style: Mud Wall."

Thirty shuriken are thrown at the Toad Sage. "Wind Style: Sharpening blade," said Naruto. "That is not all. Shadows Clone Jutsu.'

The Thirty Shuriken turn to three hundred. They cut right through the Mud wall due to the win jutsu performed. Naruto hear clapping. "Well done Naruto-kun," said the Hokage. "I was right to choose you."

"It was a good choice," said the toad sage. "I would like to welcome you as the Elemental Sannin."

"He is not the Sannin yet," said Sarutobi. "After my training he will be. He is already at a better spot."

"Meet me and the Hokage for training," said Jiriaya. "You got the location?"

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow," said Jiriaya.

They both disappeared. "The hell happened?"

XXX

Naruto was at the training ground early. He sees both the Hokage and Jiriaya there. "Sensei," said Naruto. "What is the first lesson.'

"Jiriaya will be increasing your Jutsu arsenal," said Sarutobi. "You have a few Jutsu under your belt, I believe you should learn more."

"Hokage-sama, I don't agree," said Naruto. "If I can?"

"Go head," said Sarutobi.

"I am not ready to learn any new Jutsu," said Naruto. "My goal is to Master the one I have."

"Please explain your reason?" asked Sarutobi.

"Knowing Jutsu is good, but what if I faced someone who used it just as well," said Naruto. "It would be a stalemate."

"But your chakra reserves should help you outlast them," said Sarutobi.

"It could, key word being could," said Naruto."I want to master them where I can do them without hand seal. Then I will be ready."

"Impressive Naruto-kun. You have grown up," said Sarutobi. "Very well. I was wondering how you wanted to proceed. You came up with your own answer."

"Jiriaya will help you master you current Jutsus," said Sarutobi. "I will teach you politic and tactic that you might have to have a refresher on."

"First two hours will be with me," said Jiriaya. "Then Sarutobi-sensei for two hours."

"We will be here for ten hours," said Sarutobi. "Jiriaya if you will.'

"Follow me Naruto," said the Toad Sage.

XXX

Naruto was in front of Jiriaya. "Have you Mastered any Jutsu yet?" asked Jiriaya.

"I can do most of them with one handed seal. The Shadows Clone Jutsu I can do without a single one.'

"I did remember you doing that," said Jiraiya. "You remember the Shadow Clone training method?"

"Of course," said Naruto. "That is how I got so far with my goal."

"How do you train to Master a jutsu?" asked Jiriaya.

"I start with the full hand seals, then I work my way to fewer seal after I have the full seal in muscle memory," said Naruto. "I do it when sparring in combat."

"Why?" asked Jiraiya.

"The enemy won't give you time perform the seal and will be trying to kill you," said Naruto.

"We shall test that out," said Jiriaya. "Make as many Shadows Clones as you want, but have them do it also."

Naruto eyes widen. "I never though of doing that," said Naruto. "When I dispel them in combat I will get the jutsu they were working on. Genius."

"Let's do this," said Jiriaya.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto.

Sarutobi walking in to an all out battle with Shadows Clone being destroyed. "Jiriaya mind explaining?"

It is a method me and Naruto came up with," said Jiriaya. He has the clone working on perfecting the jutsu in and combat situation with the original doing the same."

"Clever," said Sarutobi. "By doing this, he not only get the battle simulation but the experience of the clone of they are working on.'

Naruto destroyed another clone. Without a hand seal he fires and water bullet. "That clone was destroyed by a Jutsu an old clone mastered," said Jiriaya.

"Clone don't transfer muscle memory?" question Sarutobi.

"They do not, what Naruto gained was the experience of the Jutsu and how the clone used it," said Jiraiya.

Naruto took out the last clone. "How do it go?" asked Sarutobi.

"Twenty of the Fifty Jutsu I can do without a hand seal. The rest one handed," said Naruto. "Let me heal really quick."

XXX

Naruto was sitting in front of Sarutobi. "I will give you a situation and I want you to tell me how you would Handle it," said the Hokage.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei."

It went on like this for three weeks. He heard that Hinata and Sai passed. The First round and Kiba made a strong showing against Sasuke. He was walking to his apartment when he saw Kurenai waving him down. "Hi Naruto," said Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto. "How are you?"

"Good," said Kurenai. "You.'

"Tired, been training like a dog," said Naruto. "How is your training going?"

"It has been tough without a sparring partner," said Kurenai. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Don't you haver to train Hinata or Sai?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata is being train by her father and Sai said he got a teacher that can help him," said Kurenai.

Naruto's eyes narrow. "Odd," said Naruto. "I am free. What do you want to do?"

"I want to sparring all out," said Kurenai. "You game?"

"Sure," said Naruto. I will give you a fighting chance. Let's go."

"Now?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes. I can fight when tired," said Naruto. "Up for it.'

"Let go," said Kurenai.

XXX

Naruto and Kurenai walk to training ground 11. "Rule?" asked Naruto.

"First one to yield or is knocked out," said Kurenai.

The two charge each other.

XXX

Three hours later the two jounins were sitting next to the lake. Both where beat up with cuts and bruises. "That was amazing Kurenai. You have grown much stronger," said Naruto.

"Thank, I noticed some of the jutsu you used where with out any hand seal," said Kurenai. "How?"

"Intense training," said Naruto. "I have a meeting to go to with the Hokage."

"Would love to spar with you again," said the genjutsu Mistress.

"Me too," said Naruto.

XXX

Sarutobi was sitting in his office. "Good your hear," said the Hokage. "I want you to take tomorrow off for training."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I will be testing you the following day," said the Hokage. "You will do well.'

"I will not disappoint," said Naruto.

XXX

Two days later, Naruto was at the stadium. He was shocked at how many people where there. "I thought this was a private test," said Naruto. In a swirl of Leaf The Hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai were standing in front of Naruto.

"Greetings clans of Konoha," said the Hokage. "I have left a position of Sannin open far too long. I have picked a shinobi who I think can fill that role."

Jiriaya appeared. "Rules aare simple an all out battlwe with both the Hokage the jounin and myself," said Jiriaya. "We will gauge how he performed. Win or lose.'

Naruto gets ready and gulps sliently. "Several plans forming to overcome some of his adversaries. "I am ready," said Naruto. "Water Style: Water Shock wave."

Without a hand seal. A wave of water towering close to the height of the wall. Heads to the assembled. "Earth Style: Multi Earth Wall," shouted Kakashi, Jiriaya and the Hokage.

The wave crashes against the wall causing cracks to appear. Naruto throws his head back dodging a punch courtesy of Gai. "I will take that challenge," said Naruto. He punches Gai in the head, sending the jounin back.

Kakashi growled. "Becareful. He encased his fist with Earth," said Kakashi. "Kurenai."

Naruto goes to engage both Kakashi and Gai. "Earth Clone Jutsu," said Naruto. With no seals. The clone kicks Kakashi away.

"Summoning Jutsu," said Sarutobi. The Monkey King appears. "Enma transform."

Sarutobi had his boa staff. "Earth Clone Jutsu."

Another clone of Naruto appears and it transforms into a sword. Naruto quickly knocks out Gai and goes to engage Sarutobi. "Ninja Art: Kaberi Senbon," said Jiriaya as he throws Senbons from his hair.

Naruto was put on his back foot by Sarutobi and Jiriaya attacking him. "Lightening style: Ground Current,' said a Naruto clone without a seal. The lightening heads to the two experienced Shinobi. Forcing the two break off. "Where is?'

A tree wraps around Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun," said Kurenai.

"How are you?" asked Naruto.

"You know, hanging," said Kurenai.

"Boom," said Naruto. The tree explodes knocking Kurenai out with massive burns. "Two down."

"You still have us to contend with," said Jiriaya. "Ready for round two?'

"Bye Kakashi-san," said Naruto.

"What?" said Kakashi. He disappears in a black hole.

"He left the arena," said Naruto. "Space-time minupulation. "I teleported him off the battle field.'

XXX

The Clans and the current Genin and Shinobi where shocked at how this new jounin took out three top jounin. The Hyuga clan head eyes where activated. "Even after all of that his Chakra level are about the same as Jiriaya-sama and Sarutobi-sama," said Hiashi.

"So you're saying it could still go either way," asked Hinata.

"That is correct," said Hiashi. "I personally if I was a judge would promote right now, but I am not.'

XXX

What do you think Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Jiriaya. The Hokage nods his head and they both relax.

"Jounin Namikaze, as Hokage, I promote you to Elemental Sannin," said Sarutobi. The stadium erupts with applause.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Naruto with a bow.

"You earned it kid," said Jiriaya. "Guess we're equals."

"You will always be my sensei," said Naruto.

XXX

A/N: Sorry my internet was down for a little bit. But I am back. I will start next chapter soon.


End file.
